Fears
by Oceans Eagle
Summary: While watching a horror movie, Duncan and Gwen discuss their fears, and why exactly they are so scared of them. Dedicated to Midnight Lark for winning the contest.  DuncanxGwen, don't like the couple, don't read.


**Midnight Lark; here is the one-shot that you requested for winning one of my contests! I hope everyone enjoys it! Just a note, I made up the reasons for Duncan and Gwen's fears.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any character from total drama island nor do I own the movies mentioned nor do I own Criss Angel, mind freak.**

Gwen sat eyes wide as she watched the movie. Any normal person would have freaked out and probably had a heart attack by this horror movie. But then again, Gwen wasn't really normal…

Gwen sighed as she watched the characters scream and run. To Gwen, this movie was just stupid. Sure, like someone was going to be able to kill you in your dreams, yeah that's believable.

Gwen heard footsteps and looked up. Her boyfriend entered the room, carrying a bowl of popcorn. He placed the bowl on the table in front of Gwen, and then plopped down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you watching?" Her boyfriend, Duncan, questioned.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." Gwen replied. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"This is such a stupid movie. If you want to watch a real horror movie, we should watch the Descent." Duncan said. Gwen pulled away from him, her skin an even starker white than before.

"HELL NO!" She cried. Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked curiosity evident in his blue eyes. Gwen took a deep breath before explaining.

"In that movie, they go really, really deep into a cave, and the cave is basically underground, because they go down when they are in it. And then none of them really get out of the cave, and in a sense, they are technically buried alive. You know that I'm terrified of being buried alive." Gwen said quickly.

Duncan looked at his girlfriend. Then he grabbed the remote, and paused the movie. He turned to look at Gwen. The Goth girl's head was hanging. Gently, Duncan lifted her chin up, forcing her midnight eyes to meet his icy eyes.

"Gwen. Tell me. Why are you so afraid of being buried alive?" He asked, quietly. Gwen closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them, Duncan saw tears threatening to spill.

"When I was 10 years old, my father passed away. I remember at his funeral, we all stood graveside, to watch the casket be lowered into the ground. Because I was so young, I didn't want to believe that he was actually gone. So when I saw the casket going into the ground, I freaked out. For some reason, I imagined he was still alive in there, and I thought that they were actually killing him by putting him in the ground, which would starve him or suffocate him. Then when I got a bit older, I realized the truth, but I was still afraid. The reason I became deathly afraid of it though was one day when I was watching an episode of Criss Angel, he was buried alive in a coffin, and he said he was going to get out. He got out, but the weight of all the dirt on top of the coffin caused the top of it to cave in, which would have killed him had he still been in there. Combine those two stories and you get why I'm so afraid." She explained.

Duncan, for once in his life, was at a loss for words. So, he leaned in, and hugged Gwen close to him. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair softly. He understood now why she was so scared. Suddenly Gwen pulled back.

"I just told you the reason for my fear, why are you scared of Celine Dion Standees?" She said. Duncan's eyes widened. He should have seen this one coming. Gwen raised an eyebrow, waiting. Duncan took a breath before beginning to explain the reason for his fear.

"Well, when I was about 7, I was a scrawny little kid, no muscles, not tough at all. In short, I was a wimp. I was afraid of a lot of things, but mainly, as sad as this is going to sound, I was scared of my older sister. My sis, cause she was bigger than me, would always dress me up and put makeup on me. When she was done making me look like a drag queen, she would make me walk 'a runway' to Celine Dion music. This kind of made me uneasy about Celine Dion. But what really did it was the day we went to a music store. It was me, my sis, and my parents. My parents told me to walk around with my sis. As my sis and I walked, she suddenly stopped and pointed out a Celine Dion music standee. She told me to go stand next to it so she could take my picture. I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was on the ground and the standee was on top of me. I guess it had slight weights on it or something, because I couldn't get it off of me no matter how hard I tried. And while I was struggling and freaking out, my sis was taking pictures. I guess that's why I'm afraid of them." Duncan said.

Gwen looked at her boyfriend. It was amazing how this tough guy, because of one traumatic experience, was terrified of Celine Dion Standees.

"So you were a scrawny little kid?" She asked a smirk on her face. Duncan growled slightly, and pushed her gently. Gwen pushed him back. Duncan smirked, and then tackled Gwen so he was over top of her. Gwen looked up at him.

"I guess we all have specific reasons for our fears, and if they are really traumatic experiences, we will probably always be afraid of them." She said, quietly. Duncan half smiled, half frowned.

"Well, we can face our fears together." He replied. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Gwen's. The two kissed for awhile until Gwen pulled back with a devious smile on her face.

"At least I'm not afraid of freaking green gelatin, like your bitchy ex-girlfriend. Honestly, stupidest fear ever." She said. Duncan just laughed, and kissed his girlfriend again.

**Ok so thats the oneshot! I will post the oneshot for the winner of the other contest as soon as possibly. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
